bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:14F7:FC70:40BB:203-20180930170042
Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Presents A Klasky Csupo / Hanna-Barbera / CourageXTwilight Production Opening Logos: *Paramount Pictures Logo *Nickelodeon Movies Logo *Klasky Csupo Logo *Hanna-Barbera Logo *CourageXTwilight Logo / CourageXTwilight Halloween Logo Matthew Cundiff and the Disneyland Resort of Halloween (2020) October 2020 Sacramento International Airport *Plane Plot: *Join Matthew, Betty, Sarah, Rory, Andrea, with Joanna and all cartoon toy characters are going to the airport flight to Disneyland Resort and get ready for Scary, Spooky, Scream, Shriek, Fright, Terror, Haunted Halloween Party tonight. Cast: *Matthew James Cundiff, Betty Cundiff, Sarah Cundiff, Rachel "Rory" Cundiff, Rory's friend, Andrea, and Joanna Cartoon Characters: *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Panini, Fifi, Toothy, Piglet, Bartok, Starfire, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Buzz-Saw Louie, Hope, Devon and Cornwall, Mushu, Muriel Bagge, Eustace Bagge, Snagglepuss, Suri Polomare, Diamond Tiara, Apple Bloom, Miss Red, Kuki Sanban, Mushi Sanban, Yo, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Gopher, Courage, Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi, Starlight Glimmer, Wilbur, Eeyore, Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer, Scooter Carrot, Jimmy Gourd, Applejack, Jerry Gourd, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Olaf, Rarity, Spike, Wallflower Blush, Juniper Montage, Vigentte Valencia, Pink Panther, Pinkie Pie, Huckleberry Hound, Rainbow Dash, Duchess, Marie, Atta, Dot, Flurry Heart, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Princess Poppy, Smurfette, Vexy Smurf, Tuffy Mouse Villains: *The Headless Horseman (Matthew Cundiff and the Disneyland Resort of Halloween) *Ghosts (Matthew Cundiff and the Disneyland Resort of Halloween) *Bats (Matthew Cundiff and the Disneyland Resort of Halloween) *Spider (Matthew Cundiff and the Disneyland Resort of Halloween) *Van Pelt, Trunchbull, Diesel 10, Nigel, Vector, Makunga, Mr. Tweedy and Mrs. Tweedy, Captain Gutt, Tin, Pan, & Alley, Vincent, Captain Chantel DuBois, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, & Ed, Jafar, Gaston, Clayton, Lord Farquaad, The Fairy Godmother, Eris, Tzkel-Kan, Foosas, Ratigan, Drake, Carface, Rasptuin, Red, Ursula, Morgana, Queen Narissa, Sid Phillips, Stinky Pete, Shere Khan and Kaa, Evil Emperor Zurg, Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear, Hopper, Randall Boggs, Charles Muntz, Syndrome, Darla Sherman, The Wicked Witch of the West, Marv and Harry, The Evil Queen, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirek, Stan Beals, Mother Gothel, Gargamel, Dag, Phantom Virus, Cat R. Waul, Bill Sykes, Madame Medusa, Percival C. McLeach, Hades, Shan-Yu, Judge Claude Frollo, Hunter, Douche, Sloan and Bree Blackburn, Coco LaBouche and Jean-Claude, Siri, Dennis, Burger-Beard the Pirate, Dr. Zin, The Grand Duke of Owls, Robert the Terrible, AUTO, Professor Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes), Professor Moriarty, Dr. Facilier, Steele, Niju, Yzma, Ronno, The Horned King, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and the Pirates, Mojo Jojo, Sedusa, Him, The Gangreen Gang, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, and Broccoloids, Mr. Swackhammer, Mr. Acme Chairman, Thrax, Queen of Hearts, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace, Prince John, Governor Ratcliffe, Oogie Boogie, Aunt Spiker & Aunt Sponge, Kron, Commander Rourke & Helga Sinclair, King Candy, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Scarlett Overkill and Herb Overkill, Victor Quartermaine, The Toad and Le Frog, Judge Doom, Queen Victoria, Trumper, Dick Dastardly and Muttley, The Hooded Claw, Cliff Vandercave, The Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Grundel, Gnorga, Professor Robert Callaghan, Hans, Professor Poopypants, Pitch Black, Professor Pinchworm, Ernesto de la Cruz, Madame Gasket, Scroop, Lord Nooth, Dave, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai, Francis E. Francis, Merlock, Alameda Slim, Thunderclap, Claudandus, Meowrice, Delilah, Mechanikat, Snooky Wookums, Isis, Katy, The Gnome King, Yowie Yahoo, Preston, Brer Fox and Brer Bear, Sheldon J. Plankton, King Goobot and Ooblar, Warp Darkmatter, Dr. Blowhole, Shaw, Chester V, Halloween Hound, Sarah and Ben Ravencroft, The Bad Apple, Lickboot, Aunt Figg, and Ferdinand Scary, Spooky, Scream, Shriek, Fright, Terror, Haunted Halloween Party Treats: *Halloween Candy, Cookies, Cake, Pizza, Mummy Dogs, Donuts, and More! Sound Effects: *Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Boing *Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Hit *Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Crash *Goofy Yell *Wilhelm Scream The End Logo: *The End (Matthew Cundiff and the Disneyland Resort of Halloween (2020) Songs: #This is Halloween (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Begin and End title) #It's Our House Now #Thriller (Michael Jackon's Song) (End title) #It's Our House Now (Instrumental) (End title) #The Rumor Weed Song (The W's Song) (End title) #Monster Mash (Begin and End title) #It's Terror Time Again (Skycycle's Song) (End title) #Be Prepared (Scar, Shenzi, Banzai & Ed's Song) (End title) #Poor Unfortunate Souls (Ursula's Song) (End title) #Hellfire (Judge Claude Frollo's Song) (End title) #In the Dark of the Night (Rasptuin's Song) (End title) #Heffalumps and Woozles (End title) #Grim Grinning Ghosts (Begin and End title) #God Is Bigger (from VeggieTales: Where's God When l'm S-Scared?) (End title) #Chuckie Chan (End title) #Courage the Cowardly Dog (They Might Be Giants' Song) (End title) #Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Thomas & Friends Song) (End title) #I Wanna Scare Myself (End title) #The Scooby-Doo Show Outro (Instrumental) (End title) #Eerie Halloween Music (from Mickey's House of Villains Ending Credits) (End title) Closing Logos: *CourageXTwilight Halloween Logo *Hanna-Barbera Logo *Klasky Csupo Logo *Paramount Pictures Logo (Still) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!